Septonia Halabrian
Septonia Halabrian was the wife and consort of Aurelion Aurelos. She was also the mother of Aurelion's only legitimate child, Trebia Aurelos. Betrothed to Aurelion from the tender age of three, she was groomed to be the perfect wife by her overbearing mother, who controlled every aspect of her life. Aurelion and Septonia were married in Pellix after they had both turned sixteen. For the next four years, they lived together as husband and wife on Aurelion's father's estate. However, Septonia's life would be forever changed after the shocking massacre of Aurelion's paternal relatives - an event which made Aurelion heir to the imperial throne. Septonia was crowned alongside her husband as his imperatrix the following month, by which time she was pregnant with Aurelion's child. Despite their difficulties, Septonia proved to be a devoted partner to Aurelion, renowned for her charity and dedication to her husband's vision. She was dearly loved by the citizens of the empire. Marriage Despite the fairytale façade, Septonia's marriage to Aurelion was not a happy one. They largely lived separate lives, Septonia having her own suite of rooms in the palace that were separate from her husband's. The only thing they had in common was their daughter, whom they both adored and raised together. When Aurelion returned home from the war, Septonia proved to be her husband's most loyal servant, caring for him in the wake of his life-changing injuries. They grew much closer during this time. In her personal diary, Septonia wrote: "I have always loved him, as a wife ought to love her husband. And while he not may reciprocate that love, it does not diminish my strength of feeling for him. I will always stand by his side." A sticking point in their relationship was Markus Abrudas. Septonia tolerated her husband's homosexuality so long as he did not act upon it, convinced that she could somehow fix him. But when she discovered he was actively engaging in sexual acts with Markus, she became inconsolable. She made it her mission to drive Markus away in any way that she could, believing him to have corrupted Aurelion's morality. Entires from her diary at this time recount her misery: ''"For all these long years, I have been a dutiful wife to him and a loving mother to his child. I have nursed him when he fell ill, I have held him as he wept. I have loved him unconditionally. Yet, it is still not enough. I am not enough. And so he falls prey to his unnatural affliction. To have found him in the arms of another woman would have been one thing. But to have found him in the bed of another man, as I did...the very thought of it drives me to despair." '' Unable to weaken the bond between Aurelion and Markus, Septonia became severely depressed. After Trebia died in childbirth, she began suffering from suicidal thoughts, unable to cope with the loss of the only person she felt had ever truly loved her. She blamed both Markus and Aurelion for her daughter's death. When she attempted to gain legal custody of her grandson she was stonewalled by Aurelion, who had chosen Markus' side in the family feud.